


Back Alley Dive

by Mythological_Compendium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Bartender Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, cockslut!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith would like to issue a formal announcement that he does not let "strangers" fuck him in alleys behind dive bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Dive

The smell of stale beer and sweat assaulted Dean's senses as soon as he stepped into this dive. He's here to pick his boyfriend up from work and he aimed to do so as quickly as possible before the smell soaked into his work clothes. He got a few stares from the patrons packed into the space as he made his way to the bar where Cas stood, cleaning a pint jug.

Cas set down the jug and moved to where Dean was standing.

He sighed, “I have to stay overtime cuz the other guy called in sick.”

Dean frowned, “How long?” then shuffled his feet. “I had plans.”

Cas grinned then bit his lip.

"Twenty minutes maybe? There’s someone coming in to fill his place.”

Dean nodded then took a seat. “I’ll wait.”

“Okay," Cas muttered, leaning over the bar to give Dean a kiss.

Someone behind him whistled.

That was forty-five minutes ago.

More people file in as Dean sits there thumbing over his phone, reading emails, and occasionally shooting tired looks up at Cas to get mouthed ‘I’m sorrys’ in return. It’s getting late and Dean's day at work is starting to catch up to him. By now he’d expected the two of them to be sweaty and sated, wrapped around each other in the darkness of their bedroom but instead he’s here, sitting on an uncomfortable stool in the middle of a smelly bar where he's lit up like a beacon. He can feel eyes all around him, peering at the back of his head, making his skin prickle.

Someone walks up to the bar and leans their elbows against it to order a “Whiskey, Cas”.

Dean glances sidelong at him when the guy turns to him and scoffs before snorting then spitting on the floor. It lands with an audible slap and Dean fights to keep the salad he ate for dinner down.

 _I'm surrounded by savages_ , he thinks.

“You just gonna come in here and _text_ , princess?” He says, his voice gruff. “This ain’t a damn coffee shop.”

Dean brings his gaze up to see the stout man with tattoos covering both arms and most of his shaved head who addressed him.

“Excuse me?”

“I think you heard me.” The guy stands fully upright, towering over Dean until Dean also stands away from his stool.

“No, I don’t think I did," Dean says in the most threatening tone he can muster.

They didn’t notice when Cas walked up until Dean sees his arm outstretched to the guy’s shoulder and hears his voice say, “Jeff, hey, settle down. He’s with me.”

'Jeff' furrows his brow at Cas and points a thick finger at Dean. “You know this guy?”

Cas nods, “He’s my boyfriend.”

“ _Him_?”

Dean smirks. “Me.”

Jeff scoffs again and opens his mouth for some other scathing remark when Cas cuts him off,

“He came to pick me up and he’s been waiting almost an hour to take me home. Have you heard anything from Benny yet?”

Jeff shakes his head. “He still hasn’t called me back.”

Dean lets his eyes slide closed in a second of frustration and Cas sighs.

“Well, can you at least hold down the fort for a few minutes? I need to talk to Dean.”

Jeff looks between the two of them then nods.

Dean follows as Cas starts moving down the bar. He pushes passed the little gate at the end and heads toward the door at the back of the building.

Dean’s foot lands in a puddle of God-knows-what when they step outside and the door slides shut behind him. The alleyway is tight, smells even worse than the bar, and the air within it feels damp. This place is disgusting and Dean doesn’t know how Cas stands it.

"Sorry about that," He says, twining his fingers through Dean's and pulling him forward. "Jeff can be an asshole sometimes but he's a decent guy."

Dean mutters, "I'm sure."

Cas chuckles, "Don't be like that," as he leans in and presses their lips together.

Dean can taste the ash of Cas' last cigarette on his tongue it makes him moan. He feels Cas' hands move down to grab his ass and he lets out another desperate moan, pushing their hips together when Cas presses his middle finger between Dean's cheeks over his pants.

Cas parts their lips—much to Dean's discontent—and moves back a little.

"Is that a plug?"

Dean flushes and nods.

"I told you I had plans."

Cas gives him a wolfish grin and turns them around, pushing Dean up against the wall of the building next door.

"And what exactly were you planning?"

Dean shrugs. "Whatever you were up for."

Cas nips lightly at Dean's lower lip.

"I like the sound of that."

He presses his body flush against Dean’s until Dean can feel the chill of the wall seeping through his clothes.

"Cas, what're you doing?"

"Kissing," is the muttered response.

Dean smiles when Cas moves to run the tip of his nose along his jawline.

"Isn't this a little improper? You work here."

"Then let's pretend I don't." Cas pushes his face into Dean's neck as he speaks. "Let's pretend I saw you at the bar and decided I was gonna fuck you tonight. I flirt...” He gives him a light kiss on the neck, “...you flirt,” then switches to kiss the other side. “You think ‘hey this isn’t the absolute worst idea I’ve ever had’...” He brings his face up to Dean’s again. “So you take my hand and I pull you out of the bar, push you up against the wall, and here we are.”

Dean is looking back at him with eyes half-lidded and he’s nodding. Cas gets the breath knocked out of him when he’s pulled forward by the back of the neck into a kiss until they’re dry-humping and moaning into each other’s mouths. Cas reaches between them to work at Dean’s button and zipper then swallows up Dean’s groan once he’s freed but then he pulls away.

Dean watches Cas' eyes when he notices the pink cockring wrapped around Dean's base. He looks up at Dean, his eyes darkened, before grabbing him by the hips and flipping him so he’s turned toward the wall. He pushes Dean’s slacks down his hips and huffs when he sees the end of Dean's favorite pink, ridged plug. He slowly works it out, twisting it a little on the way just so he can force those little noises from Dean, then drops it into the pocket of his jeans.

“Greedy,” Cas chides when Dean pushes back against his crotch.

He hears Dean gasp and feels him shudder when he presses his middle finger against Dean’s hole.

"You said you were meeting someone here," Cas says, falling into character as he easily slides the finger inside. "You open yourself up for him?"

Dean nods then lets his forehead lay on the brick wall.

Cas leans forward and breathes, "What did you use?" against his ear as he pulls down his own zipper.

"Vibrator," Dean moans. "A big purple one that rotates. I bro—” He whimpers when Cas taps his prostate. “—I brought it with me to work. It and the plug."

"Fuck," Cas groans as the image floats into his mind of Dean sitting in one of the Sandover restrooms, or even better, in his office, working the vibrator in and out of his hole, stretching then plugging himself up. He strokes his own cock as another of his fingers presses in alongside the other. "But it wasn't enough, was it?"

Dean shakes his head, pushing back again. "Need a cock. Need _you_." Cas reaches around to grasp Dean's balls, making him whine, "Fuck me. C'mon please?" as he starts moving his hips, riding Cas’ fingers.

He hears Cas chuckle and he lets Dean move for a moment longer before pulling his fingers out, replacing them quickly with his cock and sinking all the way inside. It brings a smile to Dean’s lips when he’s filled. He pushes his hips against Cas, meeting a thrust and sending skitters of pain down his back but it’s worth the shocked gasp that emits from the man behind him. Cas’ hands take hold of his hips and Dean immediately goes lax, letting the hands conduct him. The thrust that follows is enough to force stars before Dean’s eyes.

Cas pushes Dean’s body closer to the wall as he pulls out slowly until just the tip was left inside before just as slowly guiding himself back in, touching all the right places. Dean tosses his head back and begs for more. The coiling in the pit of his stomach testifies when he feels Cas’ hand in his hair, yanking at the strands as he speeds up. Dean bites his lip, scratches at the wall as he holds himself steady against every thrust. He wonders what Cas must look like. If he has his eyes shut tight, his teeth sunk into his lower lip, his brow furrowed in concentration, like he’s trying so hard to make it last, make it good.

They hear the back door open and a guy's voice go: "Shit fellas I'm sorry."

"What?!" Cas doesn’t even spare a glance backward, he just keeps fucking into Dean.

"Benny showed up so—”

Dean leans his head against the wall, groaning and swearing under his breath.

"Piss off!" Cas barks.

The door slams shut again and Cas drives himself in to the hilt with three rapid pumps, grunting as he fills Dean with his hips slinging hard and fast. Another sharp thrust brings Dean to the brink and one more sends him over the edge, releasing his heat onto the wall. Dean’s body sags as Cas pulls out and he soon feels a finger probe him again. It takes him a second to realise Cas is pushing the cum back in.

“I want you to keep it all in there for when we get back," Cas says as he replaces his finger with the plug.

"Jesus Cas," Dean grunts. "I c...shit I can't believe you talked me into that."

Cas chuckles as he places sweet kisses at the back of Dean’s neck then frowns when Dean moves away to pull his pants back up around his waist.

Dean mutters, “Kinky bastard,” as he fastens his button.

Cas moves closer to Dean's lips once he turns around.

"You knew how kinky I was when you met me."

"Yeah," Dean scoffs. “A year in and I’m still figuring you out.”

Cas raises his eyebrows. “Oh look who’s talking. You’re the one who came from getting caught fucking in an alleyway _despite_ the cockring." He gives Dean a snide grin. “I think we need to add exhibitionism to your list.”

“Fuck you," Dean bites, pushing at Cas’ shoulder. "Now I have to take three showers and burn these clothes."

"Y'know the neat freak in you really turns me on." He grabs Dean's hand and pulls him along as they move down the alley. "Maybe we should make this a regular thing, fucking in dirty places.”

He stifles a laugh at the scandalised look on his boyfriend’s face.


End file.
